dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
Hero ''(勇者; Yuusha, lit. Brave person)'' is a title given to humans, or at least part-human hybrids, that ascended to a higher ground of existence by doing impossible tasks or achieving recognition of high-level beings themselves. Being considered on a higher level than ordinary humans, yet lower than devils and angels, Heroes are the human response to the supernatural, slaying stray demons, punishing and purging evil spirits and doing impossible deeds for the sake of humanity. Although descendants of heroes can become heroes themselves, the title is only given for the ones who are deemed worthy. It is also worthy note that the term 'Hero' is more ambiguous in japanese language, so the title does not regard the gender of the person in question. Summary The title 'Hero' is given to humans, or at least part-human hybrids, that archieve a higher ground of existence by doing impossible deeds for the sake and safety of the Human race. Since the survival and existence of humans is essential for the balance between the Three Factions, normal humans that can protect and ensure this are awarded by either an Seraph or a Satan with very long lives and several other abilities, depending of the devil/angel's power at the time. Heroes from the church are called 'Saints(聖人; seijin'') and are the most powerful type of the three types of Heroes. Usually by exorcising whole places or locations and sealing away portals to other dimension where brutal and violent creatures may come from to the human world, one gets to be a Saint. While angels might offer also a chance to one to become an angel with the Brave Saint system, one can refuse it and become a Saint instead, living a human life. Saints are granted with longer lives and the ability to bless materials and people, as well as create powerful barriers that can protect them against powerful physical and magical attacks. When they die, their souls don't need purification or purgatory to go to Heavens. The demonic variation is called ''''Slayers(スレイヤーズ; Sureiyāzu). The more violent variation, Slayers usually do the 'dirty job' for the sake of humanity, by either purging powerful demons that even high-class devils couldn't take down or slaying abnormalities and groups of stray devils, hence the name. Slayer-type heroes are rewarded with demonic swords and armors, and can create a harem of devils under their control. The third and rarest type, finally, are the '''Myths '(神話; Shinwa.). This variation of heroes are granted with incredible luck, nigh-divine intuition and the ability to remain calm and collected even on the most dire of the situations, by other deities and Buddhas from other lores, by doing deeds for them or just pleasing them enough. While not exactly as blessed as Saints and Slayers, Myths are usually smarter than the two and live longer lives. It is worth note that Heroes cannot lose their titles and abilities, but they can be destroyed by other beings just like any other ordinary human. Abilities Being considered just as strong as devils and angels, Heroes are stronger, faster and better than ordinary humans regarding physical performance. While limited to human standards and without the ability to fly, Heroes can surpass both angels and devils in raw strength alone, this reason alone why the Three Factions must not create rough relations with humans, since a massive group of saints can easily bind and kill a Satan without great loss, and a group of Slayers can kill even a Seraph just as easily. Another known ability between them is the ability to either bless or curse objects and people. A blessing from a saint can create holy items and protection tokens and charms for normal people to shield themselves against the supernatural, with even the ability to create a Holy Sword by just putting enough holy power on a regular blade. Meanwhile, Slayers can curse and create Demon Swords naturally by channeling their energy into the blade. Myths can create magic swords and objects with several other utilities, like one to create tornados or make it rain anywhere it desires. Their trump card, however, is '''True Potential ('多くの声; Torū·potenshiaru ; lit. Voice of the many),'' in which they channeled their strength and power in a single, enormous manifestation of their aura, representing the hidden power within humanity. In this form, heroes cannot be harmed by natural means, and the aura of power they steam from their etheral form can harm devils and angels, since the human heart can'' 'be either as dark as a devil's and as holy as an angel's. They do have the risk of dying if they exceed their time limit in this form, since their human body can't take the enormous energy. They're also granted with longer lives beyond normal humans, however, they cannot archieve the same level as devils and angels. Known Heroes * Gilgamesh; the King of Heroes(myth-type); * Robin Hood, the galant robber(myth-type); * Ishikawa Goemon, the martyr(saint-type); * Julia Lancelot, the legacy of light(saint-type); * Kyou Tsukino, the good maiden(myth type); * Haruka, the pacifist assassin(myth type) Trivia * The term 'Hero' appears in several works, and some of the images in question are from the 'Nasuverse' from the studios Type-moon, in which such term is largely used. * So far, there's no known slayer-type Heroes. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Terminology